Dimas and Dashes random killy adventures,part 3!
by RU771AN
Summary: Final segment of the somewhat popular series, rated M for everything. Dima and Dash are together, living as ponies and in Equestria. Sounds good doesnt it?. But Dima is going to have to contend with some rather odd things happening. can thier relationship stay together when they both find out who or what Dima really is?
1. transmissions of the fallen

This is the same chapter as part 2, as a intro and to anyone who may have missed it. I am going to extend this with more parts, to anyone who has read part final chapter already then skip down until you find the bit after the transmission ends.  
This story is going to be rated M for obvious reasons, death,gore, sex and adult scenes will be present. I highly recommend see part 1 and part2.  
s/8214063/1/Dimas-and-Dashes-random-killy-adventures  
s/8241303/1/Dimas-and-Dashes-random-killy-adventures-part2

Part one is the first link, and part2 is the second.

**Equestria:  
Ponyville outskirts.  
Dima+Dash.******

After for what seemed like the longest make out session they had ever had, the two ponies tried to get off each other but found it difficult as they were tangled up into their respective partners legs.

Dima found it difficult to be serious as he stared into his marefriends eyes while trying (and failing) to push her off as she was currently doing the same as she lay on top of him, staring right back into Dimas bright blue eyes, her magenta ones seeming to complete his eyes.

"So, uh are you trying to pin me down or something?". The Ex-Russian pony grunted as he tried to get the Cyan Pegasus off him.  
"Totally, Im weighing you down so I don't have to bother getting up!" Dash cheerfuly stated as her mouth got closer to the stallions and they soon went for a another lip kiss, their tongues taking turns being the dominant ones.

"Mmmmpphhhh" Dima forced Dashes tongue out of his mouth and tried to say something before the rainbow coloured mare blocked his speech with a hoof.  
"Hey, I don't want you to go…I kind of like it". She admitted, staring at the ground and not at Dimas face like she had been doing for the past few hours. A few tears formed in her eyes as she imagined her coltfriend leaving her like a rainbow left alone in the dark,

"Are you feeling alright?".Dima broke the awkward silence as he put a hoof on Dashes mane and stroked it.

"Im feeling alright, your just starting to choke me slightly, I swear did you gain weight while we were making out because you didn't weight as much when we started, also I really like smelling your hair but having it rammed in my face is slightly annoying when it gets too much. Not to mention that sometimes I cant breathe because you are practically killing me with that sexy look of yours. Other than that I am fine". The cyan mare talked quickly and almost angrily, she started to smile again when the confused look on Dimas face appeared, he began to blush when he smiled back stupidly.  
"Well I suppose you could try getting off me?". He calmly said, despite the apparently red tinge on his face.

The mare on the otherhand was starting to feel a little cocky, she started at her coltfriends luscious body before her wings unfurled themselves and spread outwards to as far as they could go, the cyan feathers standing straight.  
"Nah". Was all Dash said before she threw back herself and buried her head in Dimas mane before starting to grind her hips into his body.

"We are in a public place you know…..ah crap".Dima tried to calm himself before realising that his wings were unfurled and standing at a funny angle. He then saw that his beautiful mare friends wings were too like that. They were erect he realised and it would only be a matter of time before he too get "excited".

He could stop himself from feeling horny as Dash grinded herself onto him faster and faster. He couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it either.

**Manehatten.  
Royal guard local district headquarters.  
Zero-five-nine-two-seven-Delta**

**Begin transmission**

"Two-seven delta this is Charlie eight-four-six over?".

_"Two-seven delta here, whats the situation out there. We are reading multiple pings below the weather grid. One object is coming straight for Manehatten, copy and complete station check over?"_

"_Two-seven delta_: the object is three miles above us, we are reading a strange shape. Similar to a monkey with multiple metal objects scattered around it. I have no idea what the fuck this thing is. Advise over".

_"I don't know, we are currently getting Canterlot on the line, this is fucking amazing, we also have units inbound from Cloudsdale being tasked to secure the projected landing area. You are advised to keep the landing area clear so teams can approach safely"._

"Holy Celestia its right on top of me, uh hello you come in peace right?".

_"Charlie eight-four-six we have had a emergency transmission from Canterlot, the subject is considered to be highly dangerous as the top brass have considered it to be a threat. Retreat, I say again retreat from your area"._

"WHAT THE FUCK ITS JUST RIPPED APART HALF MY SQUAD, ITS SCREAMING IN A LANGAUGE IVE NEVER HEARD OF,….OH SHIT ITS COMING FOR ME!".

**End transmission.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
_**A few hours later.  
Equestria.  
Ponyville.  
13:45  
Dima+Dash.**__

"Wow, just wow. That's the best sex I've ever had. How you even managed to do that with your wings was amazing Dash. I really enjoyed it, cant believe that we didn't get caught!". Dima looked in a pair of beautiful Magenta eyes as he got up from the floor, having been in a lying down position for some time. He was exhausted from it, his hips felt like they had been through a battering and everything else to do with the lower body was feeling pretty sore too. Although he didn't care about that, he was used to pain. The human-turned pony flapped his wings for a few seconds, feeling the wind go through them and ruffle the feathers slightly.

He heard a groan come from behind and grinned, he know that his marefriend had suffered more.  
"I know that, you didn't have to kill me though…horny barstard!".Dash came up from behind failing at stealth as Dimas ears pricked up, she got to up to him and while nursing her battered body:Slugged him in the kneecap.

"Ha".The female Pegasus giggled, before smiling at the "no feel" reaction from Dima. He truly was a tough nut. That's one of the reasons why she liked him.  
His blue eyes were the colour of the skies, Dimas coat was a soft grey which reflected the harsh Siberian winter which he always talked about.  
She could fall into a dream while thinking about him. The new Rainbow Dash was blissfully in love, a far cry from the aggressive tomboy mare that only cared about winning.

Love did some pretty strange things?__

**  
**


	2. changed

Sorry for the wait, I am running a little bit of schedule due to being in hospital for a while after being thrown through a car window, nothing serious so I'll be back to flying shortly!. You could say I'm grounded. Anyway, Dimas going to have a little bit to worry about, after having sex in a public place? Nope!. No worry, meeting Dashes friends, yeah that's going to be awkward. By the way, I have a feeling some chaotic being may try to come back, however. He's going to have some competition.__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Equestria  
Manehatten.**

**Death toll- (Confirmed) 140 540  
Estimated damage cost- 18.6 Billion.(And rising).  
Military view- All efforts have failed to reach the city, already over sixteen thousand Guards,Militia and armed forces ponies have died in the ferocious struggle.  
Princesses Celestia and Luna (Our undying gods) have ordered that no more units be considered to the fight, we have lost too many already, the remaining combat battalions stationed in the area are being resigned to create a wall around the city.**

**Latest estimates have just come in**

**Manehatten is doomed.**

Discord.

The once mighty cities atmosphere was dominated by destroyedremains of the buildings that once rose above the common towers and hit the sky in their splendour. Those buildings were gone, most had fallen down and crushed hundreds of other buildings and thousands of ponies underneath them, their twisted jiggered remains was all that was left. Those that were still standing wouldn't last for much longer…..

The prince of chaos flew through the air, after all so much chaos going around in Manehatten had freed him. He was hungry to meet this saviour. Discord narrowly avoided a collapsing skyscraper full of alive ponies. Half of them were desperately clinging to the lop sided furniture inside. He could see the inhabitant's inside, they knew they were doomed.  
The massive building then gave way, a few seconds later and it had swallowed a few more miles of undestroyed Manehatten. The massive crunching sound of years of hard labour drowned out the screams of the dying.

He kept flying, suddenly aware of the descriptions caused on a huge scale. Discord then looked downwards to see a row of collapsed estate buildings begin to crumble from the inside, he could hear the wails of the children as their parents died, the terrible cries of the elderly as they were trampled by the weight of the roofs that once housed them and protected them from the elements.

"This is…..horrible". Discord said to himself as he landed on top of a undestroyed café. He suddenly didn't want to meet his saviour anymore. This was not chaos, chaos was a wonderful thing that bent realitly and made chocolate milkshakes out of clouds.

What he was starting at right now, was the mouth of hell. Death itself had chosen Manehatten to be its next target. He suddenly felt the presence of another being, one that didn't not belong on this world, or even creation itself. He felt that this being wanted nothing more than the annihilation of all life in the Universe and this…..in Manehatten was where it all started.  
"Who!...who's there!". He felt afraid and backed up slightly, despite being on a roof and seeing nothing, he felt terrified and desperately wanted to be that stone figure back in Canterlot, he may have been trapped in there but he was at least safe.  
Discord felt fear, he glanced around reputedly, the normal smirk and joker expression was replaced by a grim and terrified look that now marred his features.

"Stay…..stay…STAY BACK!". He screamed, he was the prince of Chaos anymore, he felt like he was just one more little bug about to be stepped on by the bringer of death.

"Niet creature". A pair of words hit Discords ears before two hands grasped his throat and broke the long neck of Discord. He died quickly.

The thing that killed him released its grip and put the dead figure of Discord down.  
It then stepped over him and prepared to leave, its arm clutched to its sides and the pair of legs that allowed it to move with insane speed readied for a death run to another area which it had not yet destroyed.

But Discords body had disappeared behind it; in the bodies place was a mass of black wires. The wires swarmed towards the figure and attacked it.  
The figure screamed a scream that can be regarded as being deathly, as the black wires entered its systems and began to change EVERYTHING. A pair of crimson wings grew out of its back, its legs and arms grew shorter and fatter while its toes and fingers melded into hoofs. Its head then become snouted and a dark mane replaced its short hair. Its blue eyes became a pair of red orbs that glistened in the fires that surrounded it.  
All over the changing being, fur burst out skin pockets, its facial and chest hair became longer and was intermingled with the fur. Last but not least,its back bent and then reconfigured it as it grew bent into a horizontal back and not a vertical one, the neck followed suit and the ribcage expanded before growing more ribs.  
The "thing" became a pony, a black and crimson red one. One that was bigger than Celestia and Luna combined. It then jumped of the building it stood on and sniffed around.  
It got hold of prey miles away and unfurled its massive wings, wires still flapped and mixed with feathers as it flew off to hunt another city.

Manehatten burned beneath it._  
_**  
**


	3. storms coming

So here we are with CHAPTER THREE, this is going to be the shortest part of all three but it's the last so the finale is coming up soon. One question has not been answered. "Which world is real?". We don't know yet and neither does Dima or Dash, even while they are happily having sex. Who is this mysterious pony/creature that's blowing the shit out of Equestria?.Anyway thanks to everyone who's viewed Dimas and Dashes, thanks to those who have favourited it, altered it and overall gave their support. A big thanks to those people and to my cousin who's work in the Spetsnaz is invaluable, thanks to "Nexus" who I visit in Britain, his information about the wider world and the habits of his old unit which drive T-80s and other main battle tanks helped to do something or other.

Anyway, put your seatbelts on, it's going to be a random, sexy and killy ride!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**2009  
Brazil.  
12:47  
Spetsnaz  
Sargent Dima.**_****

_"Team Blue in position on the northwest balcony, we will provide sniper support and if needed a distraction if the target/s called for backup, we have pickup trucks down by the river where Team Green is located"._

"Team Green here, we have units stationed along the river bank in inflatables along with two smaller sections divided into the pickups. Call us if you need us Dima".

"Sargent Dima, Team Red has begun our approach, we have a pair of French Gazelles in civialian markings above your position and two units of Spetsnaz Beta"s below you. Good hunting".

_Dima was always alone, he was the only one in the entire GRU to be granted a lone qualification. He knew every other operative could do what he was doing right now, but he knew that they all declined to serve with him on assassination and target eliminating missions like these simply because it was him they had to cope with._

"Sargent Dima" otherwise known as the lone reaper of the Spetsnaz was not a man to be fucked with, if you fucked with Dima. You fucked with death itself, maybe it was better dealing with death than it was dealing with Dima. At least with death you know you were going to die and go somewhere afterwards. Just having a staring contest with the man would bring chills into the hardest Russian, it was that pair of lifeless blue eyes that reflected where he came from that gave most men the chills, those that saw past them:Saw death itself and the one thing that could ever hurt Dima.

_Just knowing what could hurt him was bad enough, to see it for yourself was something even a recruit induction rite was too bad to do. The recruit wouldn't be able to live with himself._

_Listening into the high tech ear piece that was just a black blob in his ear, Dima heard the orders being given out by all three teams; each one was there to support the undertaking of the operation. In the extremely unlikely event that he failed, they would have to burn his body and say they had nothing to do with him.  
That's how life for Dima was. Every day for him alone was a hard undertaking, he never rested or slept the veterans that served with him long enough said. The stories that they told he had done was considered horror stories by most of the world's population.  
None of the two ever knew how he felt about this.  
Truth be told, Dimas life was a lonely one. He had nobody to turn to or anything to look forward to in life. All Dima ever really had was his rage._

_  
**Equestria.  
Modern day.  
The next day.  
Cloudsdale-Dashes house.  
Dima+Dash.**__

The memories of that operation were considered to be hazy at best for Dima. He did remember how he had to chase several different defectors that the FSB had told him to chase. He killed them, then their bodyguards who had foolishly tried to stop him.  
In the end, he didn't even need the three backup teams.

"Hey…Dima. You alive?".A female voice bought Dima to the present day and he looked to the left, a chair was next to him along with two doors that led to another room, Dima glanced to his right. There was another door leading out into a kitchen, from the kitchen there was the front door and stairs which led to the rest of his girlfriends, no "marefriends" house.

He knew he was sitting on a sofa. He recognised the voice as Rainbow Dashes, his current partner and host. The pony he was dating and had sex with. The pony that was talking to him.__

"Yeah I'm alive Dash, just had a little dream. Nothing pleasant I'm afraid". Dima stood up and looked at Dash who was standing over the sofa. Their eyes met the crashing blaze of Magenta versus the cold Siberian storm that was blue in nature. The eyes in nature were complete opposites. But opposites attract no?.  
"I get worried about you sometimes, sure your fine about my friends coming over to see me, you….us?" Dash stared down at the floor, obviously slightly embarrassed as she blushed slightly.

"It's fine don't worry, they are your friends remember?". Dima leant forward and wrapped his hoofs around Dashes neck in a embrace. Without a word the two got closer together and hugged.  
"Love you Dash,I really do. Don't be afraid of what others think of you".Dima whispered softly, stroking Dashes mane.  
"HEY!. I'm not afraid, just that my friends think that I am always bold and brash, but on the inside…., I just wanted some pony that I could be…myself with". The cyan Pegasus admitted, clawing onto her coltfriends body while a few tears grew in her eyes, they then dropped onto the floor of the cloudhouse.

Although Dima was comforting Dash, he couldn't see her face. But his extremely sharp hearing heard the tears. He bought back his face and stared deeply into hers, a small smile of understanding growing on his face.  
"Be yourself?, well I always never had friends myself, too busy. A bit lonely. Then I found you so I suppose. We both have what we always wanted". He said wisely and cleared Dashes tears from her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S SO CUTTTTTTEEEEE!". What Dima knew as a posh English accent erupted from a nearby window and the pair of lovers looked out of it to see five ponies, five of Dashes ponies with their faces staring out.

"These are your friends right?". Dima commented, making Dash giggle slightly.  
"Yeah… bbbbrrrrrr who put the air-conditioning on, it's starting to get cold!". She realised before shivering slightly.

The former Spetsnaz pony realised what the cold was, it was familiar. The sudden freezing particles on his skin and the familiar smell bought itself to one conclusion. And only one type of weather on the planet was familiar to him and knew that it was unique like this.  
_Siberian winter…how? _He realised in horror.  
"What?".  
"Nothing, let's get your friends in before they freeze to death, I bet a storms coming".__

_**  
**___


	4. the final burst, the final moment

(RANT AND ADULT Author notes ahead!)  
A/N So here I was intending to do my other fics first. But I really felt that I should try to finish Dimas and Dashes before turning my attention elsewhere. Anyway this should be finished soon. I suppose that the ending is going to be one to remember, it's going to be pretty weird. Then again I never really like happy endings, they are shit in my opinion because it's so predictable, I hate fics like that. That's why I like my little Dashie simply because the ending was sad and unlike other people, I didn't cry because I was too busy enjoying the bad ending!. Anyway most fanfictions or fimfictions I see are too happy, too predictable and that's why I always down vote the endings. Because they are not original, they suck balls. The only happy endings I like are those where the characters somehow survive and end up into a believable ending, not some kind of made of shit that leaves me stretching my head and thinking why I didn't just masturbate to something on the internet instead of reading it. That's what usually goes through my head. The other happy endings I like are ones which are abruptly hilarious or are just plain epic.  
One last thing, this is the last ending of the "ending 1". After this we will be on ending number two. For those don't get it, ending "1" is for the human Dimas and Dashes and ending "2" which is afterwards is going to be the pony one,  
**A few hours before chapter3.  
Operation "Rolling Thunder" Part2.  
Russia.  
61****st**** Army Headquarters location (currently unknown).  
Dima+Dash **

A cold room, a cold room that had a single old light bulb that flickered on and off as the blasted power circuit kept in when it was used for the same purposes in the cold war as it does today, it is overused and too old. But it is still used today for interrogation and torture purposes. The heavy set of drawers held devices that shook fear into those who knew what purposes they held. The black cupboards that were only opened when the victim did not break, those devices were ones that left Syrian and Iranian tortures sweating in nervousness as they attempted to get those very devices.

They say this very room was created under the 61st Army headqauters when in the late 1930s, Stalin's enemies were bought to this room and tortured, then after hours of agonizing pain they would be executed. If you listen carefully at night you can still hear their screams. The screams of the dying…

After the 1930s all the way to the end of the cold war, the room was used by the NKVD and their successors, the KGB and now the FSB in today's world, the room was reliable as everyone in there had broken and no one had ever escaped.

That's what Dima first thought of when he woke up in the middle of that very room. He sat on a uncomfortable position on a uncomfortable chair. He could feel his arms strapped to the arms of the chair, his legs were free but they wouldn't be of much use. Even though it was almost pitch black, Dima knew what room this was. It was known to every Spetsnaz as "traitors hold". If you ever betrayed the Spetsnaz then you would die in this room, knowing that no one out of the heavy chained door that was the exit, no one would ever know your screams.

"Im surprised it you we are dealing with Dima". A short chuckle alerted Dimas senses and his head snapped up to find a hunting rifle pointed at his face, the man holding the rifle was your typical corrupt Russian official, he looked like he was in the FSB.  
Dima looked round the room. It wasn't his first time, he had once been the man who had tortured the separatists who rampaged in the Caucasus before being crushed, the survivors were officially declared dead, but the ones who had survived were brutally tortured for information and then executed with a single shot to the face. He had done some of that shooting. The survivors screams still haunted him.

"Dima listen". A hard hand slapped his face and Dima looked forward again to briefly see a pair of guards flank him, both had pistols to his head.  
"Hello". The Sargent replied politely ,ignoring his current situation.  
"This girlfriend of yours...who… is…. she?". The long and slow sentence curled out of the FSB agents mouth. Like he was struggling to complete it  
"No idea, called Dash". Dima annoyed the agent by cheerfully replying.

"Well, "Dash" in the same trouble as you. Stárshiy Práporshchik! (Senior warrant officer) bring the girl in!". The agents face, contorted with annoyance shouted a order and moments later the heavy steel door opened with a single Spetsnaz warrant officer walking in with Dash handcuffed. She looked slightly worse for wear but was nowhere as bad as Dimas battered and brused figure.

"OH MY GOSH, DIMA ARE YOU OKAY?". She screamed suddenly, powerless to do anything else as her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her battered boyfriend strapped to a chair.  
"Yeah Ive been through worse, how about you?". Dima joked, trying to avoid the stressful knowledge that neither of them were getting out alive.

"OKAY!. Let's stop this lovers meeting and get to the point". The agent face palmed and clicked his fingers, the warrant officer holding Dash held a knife to her throat, the two guards next to Dima jammed their pistols in his throat.

Dima could see the nervousness and the fear in his girlfriend's eyes, he wanted to cuddle her and tell her "everything will be alright".

"Basically I was in a forgiving mood a few moments ago, this is what I want to happen. One of you lives and the other dies". The agent leant back on his chair and started to smoke.  
The two lovers looked at each other, they both knew that this would not end well.

"I love you". Dima mouthed to Dash.  
"I love you two". Dash mouthed back, her hair covered her eyes and it seemed to slightly darken as the single light bulb flickered.

"You have 10seconds before we shoot both of you". The agent grinned.

Dima started to think back to when he had always acted to protect Dash, that burst of strength that he needed to win the day and carry her off in his arms.  
He needed that strength more than ever. But it wasn't coming.

He then began to look for a way out, the guards would not expect a struggle but he could use his arms, the only way to escape would be for Dash to distract them so he could have that vital second to use his legs.  
Timing would be important.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6,5".  
Dima looked at Dash and he mouthed something. It took the rainbow haired girl to think but then her brain clicked and she knew what to do.

"4".  
She braced herself, arms read and her strong athletic legs swam with energy.  
"3".  
She pounced, with a roar of anger. Dash whirled around and slapped her guard in the face. For a brief second she was motionless and stared at the scene before her, everything went in slow motion as the Agent shouted something in Russian and made for her. She noticed that the two men guarding Dima were distracted, they were untrained for this kind of situation where the prisoners would fight back.. She knew that was all her lover needed.

Dima looked upwards at what had just happened, he had been conserving his energy for this one moment. That one moment where he would strike like a deadly cobra and smite down Dashes enemies and his own. He loved her and he knew that he would not fail.  
He did not waste that energy.

A/N. The human arc is over, we will never know what happened but the next chapter of the pony story will be up soon!.


	5. Quaking Novask part one

_A/N so here we are. The finale of Dimas and Dashes random killy adventures. After being created and edited for over a week now. The final fight is ready to be uploaded.  
And here's a song to listen to. E.S Posthumous – Indra_

And this is the first part of the final fight, stay tuned for the second!

And now to describe what Dima looks like.

Height-Slightly bigger than a typical Stallion, broader and has more muscle in the shoulder area while keeping the same physique as a normal one.

He has a brownish coat with white patches, a pair of wings that are normal sized and blue eyes, really blue eyes. Mane is reddish and brown.

**EQUESTRIAN HIGH COMMAND BRIEF NOTE TO ALL COMMANDERS OF THE ROYAL EQUESTRIAN MILITARY. IN SERVICE OF THE PRINCESSES (OUR UNDYING GODS).  
Situational update;  
Death toll:13.45Million.  
National situation: Grave. Manehatten is completely destroyed, Marescow,Stalliongrad,Coltdon and Fillydelphia have been evacuated as more than 67% of Urban property have been demolished. The sky cannot been seen for hundreds of miles around Equestria as the flames intensifys and blocks out the sun around the rich Canterlot district. Only Cloudsdale has been spared from destruction but we have reports of a severe cold heading in, already over 3million weather ponies have been bought in to quell the weather situation.**

**All air traffic has been stopped, commercial flights are banned and grounded, the mail is stopped. Everything that cannot fight is going to be halted, we are fighting for national survival.  
Princess Luna and Celestia (our undying gods) have ordered a national emergency; Bunker down and wait for the end.  
The financial cost of waging a losing war against our enemy is starting to bankrupt the country, estimated loss is over 143trillion Bits and that was yesterday.**

**Military situation:143 Battalions have been raised and are ready for duties, all current units from overseas territories have been bought in to resist the invader. We have lost 450thousand ponies from all three races in order to battle the invader. We cannot lose as it will mean the end of our lives as we know it.**

**Subject has been identified as the one that took out Discord, it has been changed into a horrific looking pony, we can say that it is the angel of death, it stands taller than Princess Celestia (our undying god) herself. Its wingspan is greater than two normal Pegasus wings put together and its newly created horn has been seen creating destruction on a never seen before scale.**  
**Subject has been identified as D.I.M.A**  
**Dimensional irrational massive antagonist.**

**Our only hope is to use our weapons of mass destruction. IE the elements of harmony in order to destroy D.I.M.A before it kills us all.**

**Commanders, pass this on to your sub commanders and spread the word across the great lands of Equestria.  
WE CANNOT LOSE.**

**Equestrian airspace; Gamma-Dawn-Nine-Fourteen.**  
**D.I.M.A**

_For all purposes unknown the beast raises from the shadows, its being is long overdue. To the scions of creation this is their judgement and test.  
With a might roar the beast ascends from its grave and proceeds._"It" had grown a magical horn. The horn sat on the top of its long head that was featured like a male stallions. In many ways it encompassed the final act of bastardised evolution.

"It" flew through the air at speeds that only Rainbow Dash;Equestria fastest flyer could ever dream off. It seemed to have taken the strengths of everything, it could fly fast as it had destroyed an entire Pegasus air army in minutes, its horn had conjured great balls of fire and wrecked hundreads of miles of urban buildings in the space around Marescow and Stalliongrad. "It" had destroyed so much, instead of being known as "D.I.M.A" by the military grunts and those that had known of its existence. It was known to them as the Angel of Death. Maybe that's what the gods themselves had sent to Equestria to tell the nation that its time was up. Maybe the nation had to be eradicated for some purpose or another.

Maybe "It" could think, maybe "It" could talk. Or maybe it just didn't care as it found another target, this time a large convoy of ships moving from Pony Harbour to a unspeficed destination. "Its" cold eyes tracked the lead ship and began to calculate an attack course. After a brief few seconds of calculation "It's" wings spread fully out and it dived down, going from 1800mph cruising to a speed that defied the laws of movement.

Like the Junkers87 in world war 2, D.I.M.A swooped on the lead ship and lowered its head and bought it horn onto a attack heading. The ship never stood a chance as moments later, a crystallised balls of energy flew out of the horn and in nano seconds, the balls of energy engulfed the lead ship and broke its keel (the bit which keeps the bottom of the ship together). With the keel broken and water beginning to flood in, the ship then blew up as the balls of energy that had broken the keel were suddenly inside the very structure and they then ignited, sending a powerful shockwave that blew apart the sides. It sank in less than twenty five seconds, the destruction appalling.

D.I.M.A then turned its attention to the "Kingdom of our hearts" old cruiser that was carrying supplies bound for a eastern nation harbour. "It" circled around in mere seconds and then with a scream that pierced the ears of every living creature within 10miles, it flew into the right side of the old cruiser, its powerful wings destroyed the internal engines and soon the cruiser was no more as water flooded into the sides where D.I.M.A had flown through and out again.

The convoy was obliterated in hours, over fifty ships were eradicated and sent to the bottom of the sea, their shattered hulks containing the remnants of their dead crews of thousands, all had been destroyed before the power of the angel of death.

Soon it had found another prey, somewhere, it could feel the presence of a new target. Seven ponies, six females and one male were gathered in the middle of a cold storm, a Siberian storm from another world. These were its main target.  
It was going to kill all of them.D.I.M.A sniffed the air and rode on the correct wind currents that allowed "It" to pick up speed, its powerful wings flapping in perfect synchronisation with the winds, its long body straight and level, head bent down in order to take advantage of its streamlined shape.  
Its eyes burned with a magnitude never seen before.

It would soon reach its target…

**Equestria.  
Dima,Dash+ rest of mane six.  
Dashes house.**

The seven ponies were gathered in the centre of the cloud house, all but Dima were cold and almost frozen considering that none of them were ever used to such cold weather. Twilight Sparkle and her friends had bought the six jewels that were otherwise known as the elements of harmony along with them. For a reason they did not explain at first.

Dima was the only one unaffected by the cold, he stared blankly at the roof of the house, somewhat aware that something was going to happen. Only winter like this existed in Siberia herself and it wasn't winter either. A few hours ago it had been sunny and warm like a tropical island in the Pacific. He knew that the weather wasn't right. Even so Dima was content if Dash was happy talking to her friends at the moment, it meant that he could observe the weather.

A few seconds later and his ears picked up the movement of something big on the move outside. He then dismissed it as the sound was off by hundreds of miles and could be a flock of birds or something like that, he just hoped that he wasn't wrong.

Dash wasn't happy, even though she kept a straight and happy face while talking to her best friends, she knew that something was up with Dima. He had been silent and kept staring at the roof and sometimes the walls, intent on listening out for danger. She wouldn't let him think that…

"So Rainbow, how's it going with your…"friend". Rarity butted in Dash"s head, wanting to know how the "Love" was getting on, obviously enjoying the romance between the cyan Pegasus and Dima.

"Alright I guess…why?". Dash answered back quickly as she came out of her thoughts to be greeted with a White Unicorn eyes large and excited.

"Ooooh….having problems Dashie?".Rarity squeaked, trying to know the gossip currently going on because she was a gossip mare and enjoyed relationship talking like this.  
"NO". Dash shouted back, she didn't want any sort of talk like that to invader her head. She had shocked Rarity by shouting and white Unicorn quickly made amends.

"Sorry Rainbow, I believe I got slightly carried away there". She hung her head low and asked for forgiveness.  
Rainbow Dash quickly found out that she too was wrong for shouting and forgave Rarity; she then sat back on her couch and looked at Dima. Her eyes watched his every move, every hear twitch and the fur ruffling on his back. For a second she saw a look on his face, the look of pain and anguish. The look of social insecurity. Could that be the reason why he was not joining in the convocation?. Because maybe he wasn't confident around people?. Come to think of it, Dima never said he had friends or anyone to talk to.

Her five friends noticed this.  
They noticed Dash's thoughtful expression as she thought about Dima and what the hell is happening with him.  
"Ah dunt think 'er coltfriend is right in ta head". Applejack whispered to Fluttershy who nodded grimly. Twilight and Rarity discussed that maybe Dash had chosen a dumb one.  
Pinkie Pie merely imagined hundreds of chocolate flavoured cupcakes.

Rainbow Dash finished her trail of thought and got up, she then turned round to her friends and walked to them.  
"He isn't…a dumb idiotic or wrong in the hand…I think he's just not used to this kind of thing". She growled at them, annoyed that they would insult Dima like that.

"He seemed so fine with me too…maybe…".She trailed off.  
"Maybe?". Her friends repeated the last word of her sentence.  
"He's just not used to having friends. I mean, instead of insulting some pony that can't make friends on their own, help that pony out!". She put emphasis on the last part, a single tear dropped out of her magenta eyes.

Her friends remained motionless, unable to process what their cyan friend had just said. She was accusing them of being unfriendly and maybe bullies? They all thought about what she had said and looked into themselves.

They then glanced at the only male in the room that was still facing away from them, his brownish and white coat was still motionless and he hadn't said nor did anything that would imply that he was alive.

For Dima the situation could be described as one that he was useless at. The moment Dashes friends had come in and said "Hi", he had just walked off to the corner and stood there, unable to say or do anything because he was useless.  
Yeah.  
Useless at social meetings like this, one of the subjects that Dima was shit at.  
But the Spetsnaz turned pony wasn't thinking about sociality at the moment in time.  
He was wondering about the giant fucking flapping thing coming up to attack them.  
Soon he realised that they would have to move. Dima began shouting at the other ponies to "Get moving". Amazingly they did just that, in terror and shock.  
Dima felt glad at having told them to move at the right time.

Unfortunately: He was too late.  
D.I.M.A was sitting right behind Dima.

The brownish stallion froze for a second as he saw the gaunt expressions on the mares, their faces lit in terror and their eyes pointing at something behind him. Slowly he drew back his body and averted his eyes. Dima then looked into the face of a being three times the size of himself, a being that had a horn so big it touched his forehead, wings so massive that they stretched for metres. He could see the death and destruction in its eyes and knew that it was going to kill the girls if he didn't do anything about it.

Fortunately Dima had lost none of his skills as he rolled backwards in time to avoid a powerful kick from the things front hoofs, it then charged at him and he rocketed out of the way, hitting a lampshade as D.I.M.A flew past, narrowly missing the girls as it bust through the side of the cloud house and disappeared into the frozen air. It left no trace as the cold Siberian air began to flood into the house, in seconds it froze a chair, in moments it began to lower the temperature.

Dima gestured for the girls to leave, even though he knew he would never be able to talk to them or socially interact with Dashes friends he was proud enough to have at least known that he could have tried. That was enough for him. Even though he had heard what they had said about him and knew that they were right, Dima knew that this would change their minds.

But what about Dash?. He could see her face as her friends carried her away to safety, she knew where he was going and she didn't want him to go. Dimas only real friend and lover was crying and he wanted to comfort her, to let her know that everything was going to be ok like a coltfriend..no a boyfriend would do. Problem was;.  
Now was not the time, he had the biggest fight of his ahead of him, it was highly likely that he wouldn't return but if he could end the threat then Dash would be able to be safe.  
That was enough for Dima as he opened flight and burst out of the cloud-house in pursuit of the thing, out into the cold air he went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#  
**ACT ONE: Novas aspilus.  
Equestrian airspace-()-4-6-5 Gamma zero dawn.  
Dima.**

Dima flew through the end of the cold air and looked back, only in a specific part of Equestria was where the Siberian air lay, the rest was fine. The rest of Equestria was…on fire. For miles around all he could see was either smoke or burning buildings. He could see that the thing had certainly destroyed enough and it had to be stopped, no matter the cost.

No matter if he died today or not, no matter if Dash found him on the brink of the end. He would have to kill this thing himself.

Dima kept flying at a altitude that allowed him to ride the air currents and let them propel him across the sky at a faster rate and with less energy being used. That was military efficiency there being drilled into his brain since the day he could walk and talk.

"I just hope you're ok". Dima whispered a small sentence of hope that Dash would be ok, that he could return without too many injuries and maybe they could live together?. Maybe they could have a family together? Maybe if he just…no. That would never happen, he told himself before continuing on to flying and searching for his target.

It was military efficiency that turned his head and eyes in scanning devices that saw everything below and in front of him. That scanned every cloud and determined it was safe to move on.  
Then again, it was military efficiency that forced his limbs to react insanely fast when the howling and terrifying form of D.I.M.A came from above and swiped its powerful hooves at the unsuspecting made its mad destructive dash at Dima and would have killed him if he hadn't have moved out of the way and let it attack thin air. If the "thing" could think then it would have realised by now that this Male Pegasus wasn't as weak as his battered face looked.

Dima on the other hand knew that this weird fucked up creation could kill him easily so he tried to let it get overconfident, his Spetsnaz reactions allowed him to dodge its powerful attacks and make it waste more energy. He had concluded that a holding action would be best until a plan could be made to kill the beast. He had already calculated his death, problem was; Dima didn't do dying very well.

The thing repeatedly hit thin air as it chased Dima down a narrow gorge, the Pegasus having decided to fly lower and bait it into wounding itself. He failed at this as no matter how many rocks fell on it, or how many of those Eels things bit it in the face, it just kept going, slugged on and shrugged off almost everything that Dima could throw at it.

Rocks were thrown off by the Pegasus wingbeats, they flew into the things slipstream and damaged its feathers slightly as it flew along at extreme speeds, second time Dima tried it, the thing moved out of the way. It was like it was learning.

Dimas luck finally ran out when he flew over the end of the gorge and accelerated upwards, desperate to avoid injury. At speed he had made it over and kept flying towards the sky until the thing closed into the Pegasus ponies weak spot and aimed its horn.  
The metre long pole of death spat out a plasma energy string and it hit Dima in seconds.  
The magical attack then hit the fast moving Pegasus, he tried to dodge but was too late as the plasma engulfed him and killed his ability to keep flapping his wings.  
"Shit" was all he said.  
Crippled and unable to use his wings, Dima fell back to the ground uselessly, fortunately enough he could still apply the gliding rule and so he touched back to Equestria ready to fight again.

Almost winded by the encounter, Dima took a moment to rest in a small patch of grass, he inspected the damage done by the attack and found out that it was only his wings that were badly damaged; he could still fight and delay it long enough.  
He tracked the massive freak of nature, it swarmed around his area in long drooping circles, but yet it didn't attack. To Dima it was like his enemy was seeking out his potential weaknesses.  
A moment later it stopped and hovered over the ground before closing its wings. Its massive head turned to gaze at Dima and he could see the murder in its large orbs of eyes. He could see that this battle could only end one way.  
The Spetsnaz pony then readied himself for a fight…  
"Come on you big bastard".He grunted before charging at it.

**ACT TWO:** **Vintaloran Aavasaksa  
EQUESTRIAN AIRSPACE-()- 4-6-5 Gamma zero dawn.  
R41N8OW D45H(Decrypting…complete). Rainbow Dash.**

After managing to fight off her friends from taking her to safety, Dash had followed the slipstream tail of Dima. So far she had managed to survive Equestrias deadliest canyon, avoid falling rocks and the deathly giant Eels that inhabited the place.

And yet she continued to fly, not because of the fact that there was this giant ponified angel of death attacking every living thing, not because her friends had tried to make her use the Elements of Harmony on its last known position. Not because she had been ordered to stay put and let the Military fail again at trying to kill D.I.M.A.  
She flew because she didn't want Dima to die, it had taken a split second after she saw him exit her house and distracted the thing from killing her friends to realise that she belonged at the Stallions side. And nothing would keep her from getting there.  
She kept a determined grin on her face,a grin that was fostered out of loyalty and desperateness.

And now she had cleared the canyon, aware of the scorch marks from fireballs that had not been there for long and still looked fresh, she had a suspicion in her heart that maybe it was aimed at Dima. Every time Dash had looked through the craters and was hoping in her heart that she didn't find a dead Dima lying there.  
She had hope in her heart and faith that her coltfriend would live. He had always taken whatever had been thrown at him, so today would be no different right?

The cyan Pegasus then stopped daydreaming and got her head of the clouds that she was currently zooming in, having gone straight up from the edge of the canyon. With a edge of gritted determination she slowed down and sat on a nearby cloud before peeking her head over and scanning the ground for signs of activity, Dimas slipstream having ended in her current area; meaning that he was close.

Suddenly she heard a loud grunt before a scream. That scream sounded Dima.  
He was hurt, she knew he was. Somewhere below her loved one was being bested and near death, she had to help him, she had to as it was now embedded in her conscience.

Rainbow Dash leapt from the clouds and followed the screaming.  
**  
**


	6. Quaking Novask part 2

This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamed this moment  
So overdue, I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
When worlds collide, and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Where you go I go,  
What you see I see  
I know I'll never be me, without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall

ACCESSING RESTRICTED FILES…..  
DOWNLOADING (23%-67%-100%)  
DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.  
Login:RUSSIAN FEDERATION MINISTRY OF DEFENSE.  
Code:FSB ARCHIVES.  
Password: ***************

**Login completed.**

**OFFICAL RUSSIAN DOCUMENTS CONCERING OPERATIVE DIMA. ****  
**_  
In uses of torture, the subject under the torture would often be searched for family members and friends, loved ones etc. It involves the victim having family members, friends and loved ones. Unfortunately it is completely useful when the victim as none of the above._

Spetsnaz GRU was originally disbanded in 2009-2011 because of the military budget cuts, however its members (most of them) are now employed by the Russian armed forces and state government as special forces.

Dima was an exceptional soldier.  
He would have gone far, his talents far exceed any known subject we have ever had, and he is a veritable one man army. I have never encountered such a ferocious being in my life and I am certain that he is a gift to us all as an angel of _death.__  
However Dimas humanity has been called into question.  
I remember seeing this candidate for the first time when he was a child; this one completed every task with coldness and ruthlessness._

Marking subject for termination has been discussed and after his last operation-"Thunderstrike" Dima will be killed as he poses a threat to the Federation of Russia.

*Other Details"  
Name: Dmitry.  
Codename: Dima.  
Born: 1993 Russian Federation (no other information).  
Second name: Not known.  
Family/Relatives: Not known.  
Psychological assessment: Dangerous, unpredictable.  
Current Occupation: Former Spetsnaz GRU, currently Spetsnaz.

Interesting fact: Only personal possessions seem to be a necklace he always wears or carries a large knife with the initials "SPZ Dima".

Unfortunately Operative Dima is dangerous even without his knife or a gun, reports suggest that this particular man has been rated has extremely dangerous.  
However the report has come to the conclusion that "Dima" suffers from low self-esteem and confidence issues in social life. IE he has no friends, and its likely he won't get any due to his nature.  
Location (as updated)…..  
NOWHERE.

**EQUESTRIAN AIRSPACE.  
Dima.**

Dima had exhausted himself trying to outrun it, so instead he weighed up his options. Since he had managed to crawl behind a destroyed tree, Dima had less than a minute before the thing could find him.

"Option one, I could make a run for it but most likely die in the process". He said to himself, leaning backwards to check his rear. He read nothing and proceeded to conduct a thorough analysis of the situation.  
Fighting to win would be useless; he could only slow it down, but that would be enough.  
Theoretically Dima knew he couldn't kill it.  
Practically he wasn't going down without a fucking fight.

He glanced over the left side of the tree and saw that D.I.M.A was charging towards him, its back legs churning up the ground, body low and pointed. Its eyes full of hate.  
"Come on you barstard". The Russian grinned and leapt from cover, recharged and ready. He identified where to go and used the tree trunk to proper his charge.  
Dima sighted his opponent clearly; wind direction was in his favour since it would help the initial speed.  
With a little bit of luck, Dima could possibly turn this from a one-sided fight into one where he could do some serious damage.  
That gave him hope. Before he leapt into the mouth of hell, Dima took a look and put a hoof over his necklace, it was the sole surviving thing he had and hopefully, he could pass it onto Dash.  
He would keep her safe and he would fucking try.  
"Be safe". He said to his necklace in hopes that it would also go to the most treasured thing in his life.

Dima was fighting for something, and there was nothing more dangerous than that.  
Without a sound he knew what to do.

D.I.M.A and Dima collided as they charged into each other.  
watch?v=yDsWPo4ONpo&feature=related

David V Goliath.  
But David had a few tricks.

As he charged straight into the massive mas of the larger mind worked overfull and processed the necessary body reactions needed. Adrenaline kicked in, giving him extra speed and added advantage of using his much more agile body the ability to dodge the massive pony.

He ducked under its first hoof punch and jumped over the second, leaving D.I. reactions pitifully slow. In response the angel of death growled and bought its massive horn to bear, intent of blowing the annoying Russian out of existence.  
The bony mass of its head aimed its metre long horn at Dima and charged, seconds later a long stream of fire spewed out towards the smaller pony.

Unfortunately Dima didn't oblige to dying.  
The Brownish White pony saw the firestream coming and his hardened reflexes from years of war took over. Dima changed direction and slid on his belly into a nearby bush before jumping out.

The thing got more annoyed and chased after him, it soon caught up due to its massive foot strides as it gained ground terrifying quickly…and then stopped. It seemed to be thinking.  
Although it didn't think for long as it channelled its energy upwards, the massive horn grew brighter and the clouds above grow into thunderstorms.  
The mighty thunderstorms as they were begin to shape shift, growing into a temporal mass of destruction.

"It" had had enough.  
The thunder storm then pointed downwards and struck D.I.M.A, channelling its mighty energy into the horn and liquefying its body into a blue colour, the colour of thunder.  
It then looked at Dima and slowly walked towards him. Death in its eyes.

Dima saw that his time had come and accepted his fate.  
But not without a fight.  
He glanced at the moving ground beneath him; it seemed to be slowly dying.  
He then looked at the skies, the once blue and peaceful sky was silently being destroyed beneath the rising thunder storm.

Abandoning all logic, he ran as fast as he could. In the process some of the deathly thunder struck him, making Dima scream in pain but he kept running; he had to end it. Even if it meant death.  
Despite the pain and the searing sensation running across his body, Dima didn't notice his necklace being sheared off his neck.  
It flew into the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Rainbow Dash:Present time**.  
**I'll save you.  
Whatever the cost.**

watch?v=TV1qK-3z1iU

The light blue Pegasus heard the screaming and flew as fast as she could. In her head that was only one thing that matted. _Saving Dima. _She followed the screaming. _Screaming, Dimas screaming. His screaming. Screaming that tore a hole in her heart.  
_She couldn't stand it.  
The knowledge that Rainbow Dash. The element of Loyalty wasn't doing anything to save the love of her life. The realisation that Dima could by dying made her angry and determined.  
Her mouth was full of gritted teeth and a clenched angry mouth. Body posture was flying faster and faster, her magenta eyes glistened fiercely as she flew through the new developed thunder clouds.

Thunder storms and clouds would pose a problem for anypony. Expect her of course.  
"No challenge" she grinned as her light body spiralled faster and faster until a bright line appeared in front of her face, the sound barrier.

To the observer watching it looked like the small lithe Pegasus was doing the impossible as she dodged newly formed thunder spikes that attacked her from all directions with ease.  
A shot from above?, Dash dodged it with surprising grace.  
A pair of spikes attacked the Cyan pony from the left and right. She rolled over and let them spiral away.

"Dima.."She stuttered while flying. A little tear came out of Dash's bright eyes.  
She had seen something that should have never been without its host.  
Despite her immense speed, Dimas Necklace floated in front of Rainbow Dash and the pony grabbed it in her hoofs. She then put the necklace around her own neck.  
"…". Dash's posture slowly evened out and became alike to a bullet as the necklace gave her more strength.  
She flew faster.  
Faster as the speed barrier in front of her became closer and began to bend.  
"This is for Dima!". She shouted.

In seconds Rainbow Dash had broken the speed of sound twice.  
The resulting Sonic Rainbooms power evaporated the storm clouds and they fell to earth before disappearing for ever and the ground became clear.  
All across the planet for hundreds of miles around, every species looked up to the sky for the result of the largest Sonic Rainboom ever to happen in history.  
The Sonic Rainboom that cleared the skies of the planet, the Sonic Rainbow that bought back the balance of power back into the hands of the planet and not the being that sort to destroy it.

Dash then slowed down, slightly exhausted and stood on a cloud, her ears still perched high as the screaming became louder.  
"I'll save you". The lone Pegasus whispered to herself.  
"Whatever the cost".

The second she said that, the second that she had broken out of the cloud.  
At first when Dash had seen the ground, the screaming had stopped. She slowed down and scanned the land below her. There were trees blown back in every direction. Most of the once fertile soil was completely wasted. (Black in every direction).  
Although her Sonic Rainboom had cleared the world of the deadly thunderstorms. There was one more thing left. And that was the destructive force that was the Siberian winter.

"Twilight and the girls can deal with that, I need to find him first". She whispered, holding her breath and not making anyone as she came to complete stop and hovered just a few metres above the ground, her powerful wings silently flapping in expert motion from years of experience.

The cyan Pegasus"s eyes moved quickly from the destroyed ground to the bushes, nothing was there. Neither was the once proud small village that used to be in the centre, everything there had been utterly annihilated and the ruins stood as silent reminder that everything can go wrong.  
The final place Rainbow Dash looked was in a flat open field. Surprisingly it had a single green field that was untouched by the apocalyptic struggle going on around it. A single tree, seemingly not troubled by anything stood tall and proud.  
But next to that tree was where she found Dima. Well, she found what remained of the once proud and strong former human-turned Pegasus.  
Rainbow Dash searched the area for the "thing" but didn't find it.  
She then flew down to her coltfriend, tears in her eyes as she cradled Dima in her hoofs.  
His face covered in his own blood, the Russians wings were torn and bent and he seemed to be on the edge.  
"Dima?" she cried out, nestling his broken head in her hoofs.  
In response to her voice, one of the closed eyes on her lovers head opened and Dima coughed.  
"Hey…I…didn't….expect to see you here, ha". He chuckled before coughing up blood.  
"What happened?, did you kill it?, are you ok?...DIMA!". Dash buried her head in the males mane and slowly cried as Dima floated in and out of unconsciousness.

"It tried to fucking kill me…but it didn't, I managed to wound it…..Rain..bow, Dash…finish it off for me". Dima looked in his marefriends eyes, his own blue eyes seeming to get dimmer as the seconds slowed down.  
He then moved one of his front hooves and picked up something.  
"Dima…Dimitry..".Dash whispered to herself, she was on the verge of breaking down at the sight of the defeated Dima.

Without warning she found a knife in her hoof, it had the engraving "SPZ DIMA" on the blade.  
"What?". Was all she said in confusion.  
"Fucking kill it…for me".  
That was Dimas last words as he gave up the fight and rolled over.

**A minute or so later.**

The Siberian cold that had threatened Equestria was gone.  
Although one thing was still uncertain amongst the population and those that knew.  
Was "it" dead?.

A cyan Pegasus who had just lost her significant other flew across the skies in search for "it". A necklace was draped around her own neck.  
And in a outstrecthed hoof she carried a knife.  
Determined to avenge her partners death.

**  
**


	7. Epilogue

_The beast__attacks all, the young and old are destroyed underneath its mighty__powers_,_however when it attacks the one which is not of its creation, the beast trembles under the challengers powerful swipes.  
The two are locked into a fight ._

_However the Challenger is defeated and sent to the deathplace._  
_Buts its willpower remains, slowly are surly the Challenger rises again, it may be battered and withered but still it rises like a shooting star._

_However, the beast chases the Challengers prize, a princess of rainbows…._  
_The Challenger races to save its princess before all is lost and the beast becomes invincible._  
_However it lives on borrowed time, death is rapidly approaching and even the mighty Challenger cannot live forever._

**Quaking Novask part3**

**Parrelius Verticia.**  
**D.I.M.A**  
**Equestria.**

"Its" objective was to destroy all living life on the planet, Equestria first and then all the other countries. It might have succeeded in its role without any major injuries. No, it SHOULD have succeeded in its role without any form of trouble. Millions had been killed, cities burnt to the ground and that was just Equestria. An entire country, the planets largest military. That had been easy for D.I.M.A and yet….

It had been wounded critically by a single pony, a single pony that did not register on its mind. A ghost pony that had evaded its attacks by flying through a gorge and using its superior agility.

But it had caught that pony in the end and killed it.  
"It" had tortured the pony and failed. D.I.M.A couldn't find anything to torture the pony with, the victim had no family to haunt itself with, no guilt or regrets either.  
But it had one thing that troubled the angel of death.  
And that was it didn't know where the pony came from.

Deciding that staying on the ground and thinking about the dead pony was not worth it, the massive deathly creation flapped its blood stained wings and took off.  
Its next objective was Canterlot, the heart of Equestria and where the government lived. After that, it could begin stage 2 of its transformation.

As it was flying through the sky, mighty wings outstretched in flight , but feathers were flying off due to its injuries.  
And then it felt something, D.I.M.A noticed that its storm clouds were gone over an hour ago. Confused, the angel of death stopped in mid-air and activated its horn. A massive plume of blue shot up into the sky and tried to activate the clouds around it.

It failed.  
Because.  
There.  
Was.  
A sonic Rainboom thundering behind the creator. The massive pony turned round and got smacked in the face by over a thousand miles an hour figure that was Rainbow Dash.  
And she was pissed.

The cyan Pegasus didn't let up in her assault. With a grin of determination she flew up again in the air until she was all but a black bot.  
The much larger stallion tried to make out where it's hit and run assailant had gone. It looked to the skies.

"BIG MISTAKE MOTHER FUCKER!".A scratchy female's voice, full of rage thundered and attacked D.I.M.A's eardrums as she approached from a different direction. The rainbow blur blinded the monstrous beast's eyesight. D.I.M.A flailed around like a headless chicken as it was blinded by the power of the rainbow. Its senses where the then assaulted by one more thing. It didn't see where its attacker was, it couldn't see Rainbow Dash. As the sheer heat had torn out of its eyes, in place was two black holes that spoke of something terrible.  
Despite the sheer felt something in its chest though, a sharp metallic object that speared its way into the beats primary organs.  
Dimas knife was lodged in its chest. And no magic would be able to pull it out. It would need psyhical fast, with a object stuck in it. D.I.M.A would not be able to reach stage 2.

Normally a large combat knife into beings organs would kill it.  
Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, all she did was annoy it even further.

D.I.M.A took off pursuit of the flying Pegasus, it couldn't see anymore but it didn't need to see. It could smell Rainbow Dash and buzzed off angrily, intent on destroying the threat of the cyan Pegasus forever.

**Rainbow Dash.**  
**"Theres always hope".**

Rainbow Dash never really believed in fate, as it meant that she couldn't influence it. Considering that her once proud ego had gone to bust, her loved partner was gone forever and she had just tried or maybe had? Killed the most powerful thing in existence. She still didn't believe in fate.  
And yet she failed, failed to save Dima.  
"Dammit, why couldn't I?".She cried to herself, remembering her failure at letting him die while she wept over his corpse. And yet it didn't feel like he died, because she had that part of the Russian still with her.

Rainbow Dash kept flying at unbeatable pace that was yet too easy for me, after all wasn't she the fastest Pegasus in Equestria?. Nopony could match her even if she wasn't trying. Speed was her greatest advantage. Then the cyan Pegasus noticed that not all of the deathly weather clouds that almost destroyed the weather forever were gone. She then banked left and went straight through the storm clouds that were left, her rainbow streak turning them into normal ones. Doing such a simple task gave her a much needed morale boost and she turned upwards before barrel rolling victory, part of her ego restored.

"Heh that was easy, what's next!?".The lone mare shouted triumphantly and boasted a challenge to her imagined enemies.  
_Unfortunately while she was celebrating. She had made noise. And D.I.M.A found her. It swung out of the air like a bat of out hell and came close enough, its velocity terrifying as it made a huge swipe at the Pegasus.  
It missed, but by not much. Turning backward and letting its wings go to full spread in order to stabilise itself from the massive dive it went in.  
The thing found that the Pegasus had gone quickly.  
But it didn't fuck around, in a few seconds it had found Dash's scent again and was on the move, its horn and full power and the knife was beginning to budge…._

"Shitshitshitshitshit". She swore to herself over and over again as she flew through the heavily atmospheric conditions of Equestria when traveling at high speed, the massive pony on her tail. She looked over her body, straining to see behind. Quickly finding that the freak of nature was gaining fast. Impossibly fast. Too fast, it was gaining speed on Rainbow Dash.For once in Equestrian history, a living organism was catching up to the fastest Pegasus off all time.

Rainbow Dash swore again and increased speed.  
"Ha…catch me now will ya?".She grinned and her streamlined body became even more streamlined as her wings bent back, head forward and hooves locked into aerodynamic positions.

The resulting appearance of a still increasing D.I.M.A wasn't welcome…  
It was still catching up, and now it was firing blue bolts of death aimed straight at her. Each one increasing with every shot, she only had a second each time to dodge the bolts, a single one would most likely kill her, Rainbow Dash knew that.

But despite all the combination of factors Dimas necklace still held tightly to her neck. Dash knew that she couldn't let her memory of Dima fade away, even that he was dead she still clung to his necklace.  
She still loved him, despite he was dead.  
She knew that Dima was dead, Dash knew it in her heart. But that didn't mean that she had something that would be carried with her until the end of time.  
Something that might save her from the fast approaching object of death.  
Hope.  
The most dangerous thing in the world.

It was her hope that saved her, when she kept flying, faster and faster, Dash felt the wind go past her and bracketed the nerves on her face with unending volleys of pure slipstream from the sheer power she was creating from the extreme speed's she was operating at, but what she could do fast, the massive freak pony could do faster, it began to close the gap between itself and Rainbow Dash at a terrifyingly quick pace. Soon the Pegasus found that she was in trouble.

**"Reconstruction"  
EX-Spetsnaz Former Sargent.  
Dima.  
Equestria.  
KIA.(Offically)**

When Rainbow Dash had flown off broken hearted at the sight of her dead coltfriend. She was unfortunately correct to believe and know that he was dead.

Amazingly enough, a few hours later that wasn't the case.

Inside the dead ponys body, the once destroyed heart began to beat again, sending once motionless blood , now running blood into the system. Oxygen flowed and fed the muslces. Allowing Dima to twitch slightly. The dead brain inside switched itself on and Dima woke with a start.  
"Am I dead?". Dima asked the space around him.  
"No how can I be talking?". He answered himself.

Dima opened his mouth and talked for the first time in six hours. That was a remarkable achievement considering he had died six hours ago. He had been in the hoofs of his loved Rainbow Dash. She had cried as she watched him fade away and die.

Opening his stiff eyes, Dima saw that the landscape around him had not changed. The tree was still there and the grass was still green. Although the cloud layer had changed back to normal. That was good.  
"Why am I alive?"Dima asked himself as he painfully got up and stretched, most of his bones creaked. He felt them strain under his weight, Dima saw red in his vision and didn't hear much.

"Where is she?". He asked nobody, but still wanting an answer.

Where was Dash?, was she safe?, and where did the thing go?, he had managed to almost kill it. But he didn't kill it.

"No". He realised that there was a rainbow trail in the sky.

"NO". Dima figured out that Dash must have gone after it.

"NO!".He screamed at the stars and cursed in Russian as he knew that there was no way she could take it on. He should have told her to, he never should have stupidly tried to ask his girlfriend to kill what he couldn't.  
Despite his injured and almost dead state. The Russian knew that he would have to lay his life on the line if he didn't already for that beautiful Pegasus that he loved with all his heart.

"Im coming for you Dash….". He made a unflinching promise to the sky and unfurled his wings, they hurt badly and stung of extreme pain. But he didn't feel that pain as he took off into the skies. With only one thing in mind.

"I need to find you".He was going to find his Rainbow Dash. He was going to save his Dash, and nothing would stop him.  
Dima imagined what there could be if they both survived, maybe get married to that beautiful cyan Pegasus?, maybe they could have foals together and have a family?.  
Realising that he was thinking too much, Dima straightened his stance and decided to get back into the fight.

**Unidentified airspace.**  
**D.I.M.A  
**  
It continued cruising after Rainbow Dash, it recognised that it would eventually catch her, even without its sight. D.I.M.A could still pursue her at an extreme course of speed that defied all that though that the Pegasus running away from it was the fastest known organism in the world…..but not anymore.

In just a few seconds, the huge goliath flapped its wings and closed the distance erratically, its huge wingspan kept it stable in the air, despite the random currents that were hurling the smaller Pegasus off course. It could sense her fear radiating in droves as she knew that her body couldn't take flying faster anymore, the hot taste of the Rainbow was too much to ignore and so D.I.M.A reared back its jaws in delight, the massive breadth of its mouth were matched only by the sheer amount of razor sharp teeth it possessed. It could engulf RainbowDash whole and kill her within seconds.

"Get away from me".The lithe Pegasus shrieked in fear as the massive beast came closer, she could hear its massive mouth grind in anticipation of the feast to come.  
"Fuck off". Was the final thing she said before D.I.M.A cast a incantation spell and stopped Rainbow Dash from moving.

She couldn't do anything to stop her fate, she tried to use her limbs to escape, they didn't obey her frantic commands, sweat poured out of her face as she tried to strain her wings free, to get away from death.  
She felt helpless trapped, utterly unable to do anything.  
Rainbow Dash wanted to cry but she couldn't.  
And most of all.  
She missed Dima.

"DIMA!" She managed to break her bonds and scream her lovers name for the last time before her mouth was forcibly shut.  
This was the end for her, she gazed down into the hundreds of teeth that was encircling her face, she saw the knife. Looking useless and ineffective lodged in the things chest.  
She closed her eyes, the last remaining active muscles in her controlled body and waited for the end of her existence, she knew that she had failed Dima and his death was in vain.

Suddenly a single shout echoed from above. Its very nature was Russian. And there was only one in Equestria, somebody that should be dead but wasn't.  
"URA!".Dima shouted as he appeared from above, the wind did nothing to alter his course as he descended and aimed his flight path at his enemy. With a few seconds to go, he adjusted his posture and went into a dart shaped missile.  
"Get the fuck off my girlfriend you piece of shit!".Dima shouted as he collided with the unsuspecting enemy, his mass and force generated didn't kill it as hoped, but instead with a cry and defeat the other pony fell away to earth. But Dima didn't stop there, he pursued it and hammered its face with punches and kicks until it bled heavily, his rage lent him strength and the former Spetsnaz let it aid him in his task.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE!". He screamed in Russian before giving it a final punch.  
Noticing that the struggle had made the knife pop out of the things chest, Dima watched the metallic object drop into the ground too, he wouldn't risk touching it.

Confident that he had finished, Dima flew upwards.

Making sure that it wasn't coming back, he turned his attention to Rainbow Dash. The Russian thought she was dead too, but she wasn't.

Dash could only stare in amazement as Dima smashed into the massive pony and broke the sound barrier before chucking the huge thing out of the way, since the cyan Pegasus was no longer under D.I.M.A's control she flapped her wings again and was stable in flight.

She looked up to see Dima hovering above her, a smile imprinted on his face.  
"Hey". He said happily when he noticed that she was slightly in shock.  
"You're…supposed to be dead, I saw you die Dima, where did you go. HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?". Dash angrily rejected Dimas welcome and turned around, tears forming in her eyes as she realised that her boyfriend was still alive and not dead. But she had watched him pass away. How could he still be…alive?  
"Dammit, fuck, shit". Dash swore again and punched a cloud with one of her front hoofs.  
"Hey, Im still here you know". Dima crept up and put his hoofs round her neck, pulling his Dashie into an embrace.  
He expected her to slap him but instead she threw herself round the Russian and hugged back.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh, I thought you dead Dima, you scared the shit out me. Don't die on me again ok?".Rainbow Dash squeezed her boyfriend tightly and cried a bit more.  
"Hey it takes more than death to finish me off Dashie".Dima smiled and broke off the embrace.  
"I think its gone for now, I mean you hit it pretty hard right?". Dash turned to the form of convocation she was good with;kicking ass.  
"Should be, ha you should have seen your face, priceless". Dima chuckled and only noticed a cyan hoof thumping him in the ribs for his little insult. He laughed a bit more and then noticed that his girlfriend was looking at him, a forlorn hope in her eyes, the magenta in them sparking. A smile on her lips and love in her body posture.  
"So what do we do now?". She asked, moving her legs slightly.  
"Well while flying is fun, maybe we should stand on something solid for once". Dima suggested wisely.

"Nice choice Dimitry!". Dash stuck out her tongue playfully,flapped her wings and took off.  
"Hey get back here!". Dima shouted back and grinned, before he flew after her. She wasn't getting away that easily.

He looked down at the ground, which was a long way off, but his scanning skills were up to the task and while he was cruising at a decent speed, Dima was able to scan the earth below him, strangely enough the beast wasn't there as he thought it should be.  
But it didn't matter, the speed and force which it hit the ground should have killed it right.  
Right?.

"Hey lover-boy, up here!". He looked up to see his Dashie lying on a cloud, in a very alluring posture, her wings fully spread out along her lithe cyan body,the feathers stroking the cloud around them. Dima found that to be arousing and felt a stirring in his glands.

He flew closer and Rainbow Dash looked at him, her face had a sexy grin to it, her beautiful eyes had a tone to them that only the two of them could understand.  
"Hey". Dima simply stated, landing on a cloud and letting himself be drawn and lost into his girlfriend's magnificent body and features.  
"Hey",Dash answered back, she smiled and turned on her back, letting Dima see all of her. She could hear the Russian turned pony let of a collective gasp and she giggled in preparation of what would come.  
"Miss Dash?". Dima asked with restrained effort.  
"Yes?".  
"Are you trying to seduce me".  
"Maybe…..". She winked.

Dimas response was his wings to straighten out and become stiff, no matter how much he tried, Dima found that he couldn't move them back into a normal flying position.  
"Oooh, someones got a hard on". Dash laughed, poking his wings and making them bulge in pleasure.  
Dima raised his eyebrows and pushed the cyan female onto the cloud, intent on finishing it.  
"Dima, before we uh, have sex. I've got a song I want to sing to you". Dash stood back up a electric guitar. She started strumming it, the rock coming out of nearby invisible speakers and she started singing.  
( Link here, lyrics below so you can sing along:P)  
watch?v=voj9MhBUaTI

"You see me soaring through the sky  
I see you below as you walk on by  
I could clear the sky in 10 seconds flat  
How about that (How about that)

I could be sitting here on a cloud  
Watching the sun as it starts to go down  
the only thing missing  
is you by my side

give me a smidge of confidence  
give me a speck of something that makes sense  
give me an idea of dependence  
give me a dash of loyalty (Loyalty)

The sun shines bright, yet the rain pours on  
rainbows here one minute and then they're gone  
they remind me ... of me and you  
what did you do?  
what did i do?

determination in those eyes  
where has it gone? has it said goodbye?  
a lot has happened  
but i'll stay by your side

give me a smidge of confidence  
give me a speck of something that makes sense  
give me an idea of dependency  
give me a dash of loyalty (Loyalty)

I could save my lonely soul for you  
but the feeling in my heart can't follow through  
you can give your broken heart to me  
cause you know that i'll stay with you  
That's why they call me loyalty

Time stands still when you're with me  
how can i make you see?  
your crazy antics make me want to scream  
your name so loud till my throat starts to bleed

I could save my lonely soul for you  
but the feeling in my heart can't follow through  
you can give your broken heart to me  
cause you know that i'll stay with you  
That's why they call me loyalty

I could save my lonely soul for you  
but the feeling in my heart can't follow through  
you can give your broken heart to me  
cause you know that i'll stay with you

That's why they call me loyalty"

She finished, exhausted from playing and fell into Dima.  
"Is that it?". He groaned.  
"Yeah, sex tomorrow ok?".  
"Fair enough".

**Epilogue.**

The beach. Where Dima had always wanted to go, for some strange reason he had a fascination with the place. The sea, waves, creatures and sand had eluded him forever. The closet he had ever got to being near the beach was when he did a sabotage run on a Japanese port and even then the beach was miles away.

But now he was on his beloved beach, sitting in a chair. A shade lamp thingy covering him from the sun, a Vodka in a glass next to him. Only one thing was missing though on this glorious day.

"Hey come in already, it's nice and warm Dima!". A well know female voice that he had lived with for over a year roused Dima from his chair and he stood up. The sunlight reflecting off his brown coat. His blue eyes shone in the light and he took a step into the sand.  
It felt good on his hoofs, it was soft, like he had imagined before.

"Are you going to…ah never mind". The female spoke again as she raised herself out of the water and came up to her partner.

Rainbow Dash picked up a beach ball and threw it at Dima since he wasn't listening as usual. And as usual again, only when it was about to hit the red and brown maned stallion did the stallion somehow catch it and throw it back.  
At first his reactions confused her, but Dash knew that it was just the way he was, and she had no problem with that. Initially her friends were sceptical of her lover, but Dashie had managed to convince them that he was a good match for her.

"Earth to Dash". A large off prodded her and the female Pegasus was bought out of her thinking to be met with the sight of her boyfriend, his full height revealed as he almost towered over her.  
"I'm here alright Dima". Dash answered as Dima bent down and they kissed each other on the lips, each savouring the moment before breaking off.  
"We good to go?" He asked quietly, still taking in the lovely sight of what awaited him.  
"Yeah totally, it's just you…and me". Rainbow Dash empathised the last bit for good measure, the sexy look in her eyes and building in her emotions wanted her to ravish her partner right then, but she refused.

"Heh, that's coming off soon". Dima poked at his Dashie's bikini, she was wearing two pieces which aroused him very much.  
"You like?". She asked, stroking his head with a forehoof.  
"I like very much". Dima answered as his girlfriend then broke off their little moment and turned back, flicking her rainbow mane in the light.  
This was his reward for challenging fate and death itself.  
His own princess.  
A rainbow princess of dreams.

"You coming for good?". Dash asked as she looked back and leaned on the beachball, her face happy and tail swishing.  
"I am going to tap that". Dima's grin only widened as he caught up with Dash and wrestled her to the ground. He stared at her and smiled again, knowing that his heartbeat was increasing faster and faster, he also knew that Dashes were going the same as she looked up at him. She had managed to roll them over and was on top of the Russian.

"I love you so much Dima, Im glad I found you". Dash stared back and smiled aswell, it pieced into Dimas heart and gave him butterflies when she said that she loved him. And he loved her too.  
"I'm glad I found you Dash, you have given this barstard some love in his life". Dima whispered before they heads came closer, they closed their eyes and kissed.

Somehow, in all of the death and destruction, misunderstandings when they had first met, the two had been unlikely friends, forced into a friendship. But over time their feelings for each other had increased, they had a few problems admitting it but in the end, loved prevailed for once and they began to date each other, they had saved the world a few times like the elements of harmony had done before. But this was two lovers doing it for each other, they cared about each other.  
And soon they would be married, as a couple. As lovers.  
As Dima and Dash.

A/N.  
And that's it, the end of Dimas and Dash's random killy adventures. Thanks for reading all of this, even more thanks for reading part 1 and 2. There were mistakes in both but it came out the way I wanted which was good.

Well part1 was kind of rushed and their feelings towards each other went kind of quickly, part2 was more a sexy time and not really killy apart from the end. Part3 is just death and destruction in Equestria and it's the only one which I think went well.

I mean, ah this is hard to say for a overworked and underpaid Russian like me, but when you have a long running fic like this, I started Dimas and Dash's random killy adventures because it felt right, and only talking to a author who has felt that way can you understand how you feel it when you have practically cared for your characters, this is my longest running so far, started on the 6 month 2012, and ended in December 21st 2012, six months and over 32k words, 34chapters and here we are, at the end of my series…sniff, it's over.

I would like to say a big thank you to ShiningShadow1965 and GAMMA DAWN14 who have helped me make my decisions for this series of fic's, and they also helped me let go of my beloved Dima and Dash. However they will be featured in fiery content later on as teenage human couple.

This fic has taken up a lot of my time and I have poured so much of my spare time, which isn't much a day into making this little death dealing romance of mine its own life.  
Thank you, thank you so much for reading.

Vladimir.  
A/N END.  
(I said in part2 that were was going to be a war, I never forgot:P)  
**Operation Fuck Shit Up.  
Dima and Dash.  
Earth.  
Somewhere in Russia.  
**

_The suburbs of the city were always dark and unwelcoming even at the best of times. They shone darkness everywhere._

From the entrances of the Suburbs, two beings of the human race came out. One was a male, large and former military he dwarfed his companion. But he walked with her, pace for pace, stride for stride. He carried a backpack with him, it was large and grey that sat on his back. In the Spetsnaz's left hand was a old assault rifle that hadn't failed him yet, in the other was a powerful rocket launcher that he gripped tightly, His companion a girl with strange rainbow hair. She was smaller but no less deadly, her body armour strangely complimented her various curves, in one hand she carried a submachine gun, in the other a pistol was raised.

They both climbed up the stairs together, matched each for walking pace together.  
After they cleared the deserted streets that lay before them, the two then came across a large old building, with a reinforced door. The two crouched beneath it and the man of the two took off his backpack.

"And here it is". After fumbling around in his backpack for what seemed like hours, Dima produced a large explosive charge.  
"Good, otherwise we would have to kick the fucking door in". Dash answered back, holding her weapons down and concentrating on the task that lay ahead, she was focused and determined to do what must be done.

Dima on the other hand was unreadable; years of doing this kind of thing had given him a strange calmness to the whole subject. "You got used to it". He supposed.  
But the last year he had spent with his girlfriend in Russia had been hectic at best, after breaking out of the compound headquarters that had been holding them. Dima had decided that they would strike back.

He placed the explosive charge on the door and holding ignition fuse in his hand.  
"You ready?" He asked, the beautiful form of Rainbow Dash crept on the other side of the door, she too was poised to breach the building with him.  
"Yeah, I've been ready since I was born Dima". She answered back and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Ive said it a lot times Dash,but I really love you, you know". Dima really smiled at his Dash, even in these cirumstances he could call on his love for her in order to make the whole situation more brighter.

"Dima, I fucking love you too". Dash smiled back and leant across the door, she put her arms across his chest and they kissed on the lips before separating and getting into their positions.  
"Ready?".  
"Ready".  
"Let's do this!". Dima shouted as he removed the ignition fuse and pulled out his assault rifle, he had put his RPG in his backpack so it wouldn't get in the way.  
*3,2,1" he signed with his fingers.

He didn't need to sign "zero" as the door blew open. The powerful charge made it split in hard before it disingrated by a secondary explosion. The remains of the door attacking the occupants inside with razor sharp steel shrapnel. Dima signalled for Dash with a mailed fist.  
She stepped closer to the door and sprayed the inside of the room with automatic submachine fire. After she emptied an entire magazine. Dash threw in a grenade to clear up any stragglers.

After the initial brief few seconds that it took for the fuse to go down. Dima counted the seconds it would take, seven was the normal.  
"один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь". He counted in Russian before readying his assault rifle. The grenade exploded thus,and Dima jumped inside the first room. Dash followed, both of them expecting to find an entire army waiting for the pair of them to strike.  
But all that was there was around 12 dead bodies of various soldiers.

"Everyone's dead". Dash reported, taking in the account that nothing could survive such a punishment of explosions and automatic fire.  
"Plan?". She added, having no idea what they were doing next.

"Right, we need to reach the top of this place. There should be a corridor on the second door, and then stairs, after we reach the top there should be a helicopter of some type, hopefully a gunship like a MI-28 or MI-24 because they are awesome, we then hose down the building and take it down before attacking targets of opportunity before we make our escape from this fucking place". The former Spetsnaz recounted quickly from his rejected battle plans. IE: Revenge and what to do when faced with stupid situations like this.

"Sounds simple". Dash reloaded her submachine gun, the spent magazine clattering on the floor and she put in a new one before making her way to the second door.

"Ladies first". Dima groaned in his reply and took the higher position, because he was taller it meant that he could fire over his girlfriend's head or to the sides due to his longer reach, allowing them to put two guns wherever the couple need firepower.

Dash cautiously made her way out the room, followed by Dima. She carefully made her way down the corridor. Checking her fire positions as they walked past each door.  
"Stairs…no, Stairs…no". She repeated over and again as Dash found that there wasn't stairs and thus repeated the "stairs. No" concept.

"You're doing it wrong". Dima said and yawned heavily.  
"Fine, do it yourself then". The female of the two gestured for her boyfriend to find out where the stairs where as she couldn't be bothered, lugging around weapons made a girl tired anyway.

"Ok". Dima replied happily, he strolled down the corridor and kicked open a door at random.  
" . .now" He grinned before making his way up the stairs at a leisurely pace.  
"How do you make this SO easy!". His partner whispered in defeat before realising that she was behind and had to run after him, taking two steps at a time until she was level with the casually walking-in-a-warzone sergeant.

"Years of practice my beautiful Dashie, years of practice". He answered her question, conveniently they had got to the top. So Dima walked up to the final door, this time he was combat ready, eyes searching everywhere for possible cameras and explosive/lethal/non-lethal/ miscellaneous traps.  
Content that there was none after scanning around the stairs, wall and steel door three times over. He discovered to his horror that Dash was just about to open it.

"Don't even think about". He warned and put a hand on her outstretched one before she could get any further.

"Why?". The rainbow haired teenager answered back quickly, not thinking about why the door would be so easy to open in a fortified building.  
"Think, they are probably waiting for us outside it, besides I have a better idea". Dima grinned as he pulled his backpack off and unzipped it, his hands quickly finding the object that he wanted and he slipped it out, a long metallic tube with a open front and a funnel like end.

"You thinking what I'm thinking right?" Dash smiled back and she braced herself against the door, ready to open it when Dima was ready.

Dima kneeled on the final step of the stairs and crouched, satisfied that he was ready to take the impact of recoil. He then loaded a warhead into the RPG, aiming it at the door he signalled for Dash to open it.

"GO!". Dima shouted and Dash quickly kicked in the door with her powerful athletic legs, instantly a burst of heavy fire sprayed the interior of the building she was in, she then ducked as the rocket from Dimas RPG flew past and detonated amongst the soldiers waiting for them, it blew the unsuspecting enemies apart and tore a hole in the structure.

Dima threw away his RPG, seeing no need for hit and equipped his assault rifle.  
Seeing that there was still a few of the black armoured figures left, he aimed and fired, knocking each one of them down with precise and accurate bursts from trained years of warfare, assassination and sabotage at the hands of the world's finest bunch of soldiers.

He then ran up and ejected the empty magazine, leaving it to clatter on the floor, with his one free hand he picked up his Dashie and made sure she was ok.  
"You good?" He asked, slightly concerned, one eye on her well-being and the other was trained on any potential threats.

Dash found that her ears hurt from being so close to the impact of the rocket, they rang of static and hurt.  
She looked up to see the caring figure of Dima.  
"You good?". He asked, a concerned look on his face.  
"Fuck yeah". She ignored the pain in her ears and accepted the hand gesture, letting it pull her up.

"Thought you were gone for a second Dash".  
"Not just yet". She answered and smiled.

"Let's get to work". Dash added, she then watched Dima reload quickly, in less than 10seconds flat he had a new magazine and was already in the open, he moved so fast and like a ghost, the rainbow haired girl followed. She stepped outside and instantly her hair swayed in the wind, it blocked some of her and she ran a hand through and picked up the strands of hair before re arranging it so it wouldn't bother her again.

Confident that she was done, the girl in body armour saw that her boyfriend was busy, he was firing at some enemies on the building opposite to them. She marvelled at how he fought, it was simple and effective. She could see Dima use his assault to supress the machine gun armed enemies, when he had finished the magazine, he pulled out his pistol and picked off those who had foolishly stood up after they had heard no firing.  
He killed them effortlessly and efficiently.

She blushed and thought of how good they were together, strangely enough this seemed like a appropriate time to RD to feel her love for the Siberian Winter Storm that was Dima.

"If you're done fantasying then we need to get going". Dima picked her up and they walked towards the end of the top of the building, according to the Russian the helicopter was on the other side of a bunch of fuel tanks which obstructed their side of the building.

"You hear that?". She said, noticing the distinct sound of helicopter rotors being fired up.  
"Shit, they must be getting ready to leave, RUN NOW, GET TO IT". Dima shouted from behind.

Dash then realised that he had gone back and soon the heavy sounds of automatic gunfire and single shots came from behind.  
_I need to get to the helicopter, kill everyone on board and hope Dima isn't dead?, fucking perfect._Dash thought to herself as she broke into a run, her body feeling the wind like she was flying as Rainbow Dash got through the gaps between the fuel tanks effortlessly.

"Oh shit". She swore as she saw the helicopter, it was still sat on its landing pad. It was a MI-24 gunship, according to Dima it was over 20years old and still strong; it could hold troops and deliver firepower across the battlefield.

"Dammit". She grunted as the chin mounted nose gun turret on the MI-24 swivelled towards her and spat out machine gun fire, the bullets would have killed her if it she was running towards the helicopter already.

Dash kept running, seeing that the gunner of the helicopter hadn't closed his cockpit door yet, she sprayed that part with bullets of her own, soon the gunner was dead and the deadly nose cannon was silent.  
She could see the doors on the cargo hold of the MI-24 begin to close as she got faster and Dash ran faster herself, throwing her submachine gun away, she could see the crew running through final checks and the soldiers on board lowered their guns, but their aim was bad and hit the floor around her instead, sending sparks everywhere but they couldn't hit the fast moving Rainbow Dash.

Soon she joined them.  
Dash showed the first soldier girl power as she sized him up, the solider threw a punch but she kicked him in the stomach before rounding it up with a heavy hay driver to the face, knocked out the solider slumped out of the helicopter. That left two.

Dash bought up her forearms as the second wisely moved in and throw a massive swinger towards her, unfortunately she had adopted Dimas tactic of putting armour around her forearms as well and the soldier cried in pain as he broke his knuckles on the heavy armour.

Dash then knocked him out with a heavy punch and faced the last of the trio-the pilot who had come out his cockpit via a door that led to the interior.

Dash threw a punch but it was blocked and turned inwards, soon the pilot had the upper hand as he exploited his bigger strength and forced the rainbow girl into a grapple which he could win. Slowly but surely Dash found herself being forced back out of the helicopter, soon she was hanging out of it. She grunted in pain as she felt her strength be overwhelmed by the man's bigger strength.  
The pilot said something that sounded like a victory phrase and he kicked Dash off the helicopter, his visor shining even at night.

Dash was on the floor, sniffing in pain as she felt her back burn from the pain of being chucked server metres, she gasped in pain as she looked up and saw the pilot bring out his pistol, he aimed the snub nosed barrel and his finger tightened on the trigger.  
Dash closed her eyes and waited for the end.  
But the end never came.

A single 7.62mm bullet flew out from the shadows and decapitated the pilot, his body slumped over the side and hit the ground, his blood everywhere.  
"Dima?" Dash croaked as she heard a figure approach.  
"Sure who else, there's still some on my tail but I figured that you needed some help". He replied before hauling her to her feet.  
He checked her over, his hands felt her body, breasts, face and legs.  
"Ive seen worse, you ready to kick some ass?". He grinned before running to the helicopter and jumped in the pilot's seat, pulling a headset over his head and starting the mighty engines of the MI-24.

Dash calmly walked over to the gunners seat, chucked the dead gunner out of his seat and closed the cockpit door. She was encased in a flying tank now. Rainbow Dash settled in the seat and put her own headset on, she watched as the rotors pulled the MI-24 into the air and soon they were off.

"Right, we are now airborne, targets are an armoured convoy east of our position, some tanks from the 5th and various soldiers of the southern military district, and our target is any place but my own fucking country". Dimas voice crackled in her headphones.  
"Roger". She replied quickly.  
"You know how to work that thing right?". He asked a question, concerned if Dash would be able to operate the weapon systems at all.

"Nope, but it's a pretty simple system". Dash answered back, confident that she would be able to do everything she needed to do.  
"Ok, well now we are off to another misshaped adventure of ours".  
"A random killy adventure Dash, a very random kill adventure. But as long as your with me-".  
"I'm happy to stay alive". Dash added, before turning back in her seat, she saw Dima smile at her.

She smiled back.


End file.
